


Candles

by Alitneroon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitneroon/pseuds/Alitneroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Lennier watches over Delenn, he doubts his trust in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

"Trust me." She had said. 

And he had tried. He hadn't stopped her from beginning the process, and now she was in that damned cocoon-and he didn't know if she would ever come out again. 

He sat in the darkness and prayed, and wept, and fasted-but she did not come out. He heard only the beating of his heart.

In the first few hours, he could hear a faint, answering beat from inside. But now-silence. 

Why hadn't he stopped her! He could have told someone, he should have knocked the infernal structure over while he had the chance. And then Delenn would be...

Delenn would be alive.

He couldn't give up yet. She had trusted him to keep watch, to keep her warm. She may come back, said a small voice in the deepest reaches of his mind, barley audible over his internal cries of panic.

But in the watches of he night, it was all he could do to light the candles and lay, unable to stop the flow of tears. 

He had trusted her. But if that trust had led to her death, he would never forgive himself. 

So the light of the candles kept him company, until finally he heard that faint, answering heartbeat. He clung to that thread of sound, that thread of hope, to guide him out of despair.

Soon the cocoon would open, and a whole new plethora of problems would arise. But for now...

For now, that heartbeat was all that mattered.


End file.
